Professor
The Professor (はかせ in Japanese) is another main character in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. This ingenious mole is the uncle of Blink the Mole, Spyro's colleague and companion. Story ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! In the Winter Tundra, the Professor was with Hunter, Elora, and Zoe when he was working on a new Super Portal, but disaster struck when Hunter inputed a wrong code, bringing Ripto, Crush, and Gulp into Avalar. After the Orbs were scattered around Avalar by Zoe's friends, the Professor decided to bring a Dragon into the world to rid of Ripto when the group heard that he disliked Dragons. He, Hunter, and Elora secretly created a portal in Glimmer. Within time, Spyro came through, and decided to help them gather the Orbs, which were used to power the portals. After Gulp was defeated by Spyro, the Professor was with Elora and Hunter back in the Winter Tundra after he had revealed to have obtained a Power Crystal for the Super Portal, hoping to use it to send Spyro home. But suddenly, Ripto rolled a bomb to their feet, and the explosion knocked all of the orbs off the Super Portal. Before the Professor can attempt to retrieve the Power Crystal, he was threatened by Ripto that he will be turned into "the world's smartest pile of ashes" if he made any attempts to reach the crystal. Ripto then stole the Power Crystal to be used for his new scepter and locked himself inside of the castle. After Ripto was defeated, the Professor activated the Super Portal, allowing Spyro to go to Dragon Shores, the place Spyro wanted to go to since the beginning of the game. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon In the Forgotten Worlds, the Professor gave Agent 9 some training when the Rhynocs invaded his laboratory. After the Sorceress's first defeat, the Professor and Elora met with Spyro, where The Professor later told Spyro that he tried to get to the Dragon Realms, but the book he bought was out of date "by a thousand years." Agent 9 nearly blew a secret Hunter had told them to keep from Spyro, but the Professor was able to distract the Agent 9 by claiming that there was a Rhynoc in a bush. ''Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' The Professor showed Spyro a video with several Gnorcs and the fallen dragon, Red, and explained that the Gnorcs are mining Dark Gems for their leader, and has even allied with Gnasty Gnorc. The Professor then sent Spyro on his quest, and he requested that Spyro visited Moneybags first. The Professor is notable for helping Spyro activate a machine used to transport him from various realms. He later helped him experiment another machine that puts him in a ball so he can adventure through the levels called the Ball Gadget. The Professor will help Spyro through a hologram after each boss in each realm is defeated. After Spyro defeated Red for the first time, the Professor told Spyro that Red's new lair is under a volcano and also that he was also going to find Red. When Spyro got to Red's Laboratory, he found out the Professor was captured by Red and was forced into making robotic minions for Red. When Spyro was battling Red, the Professor turned Red into a giant size dragon by accident. Spyro soon defeated Red, and the Professor turned Red into a small dragon and puts him in a jar, mentioning that the shrunked dragon will be of use in his laboratory. ''Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy'' The Professor teamed up with Coco Bandicoot, after they were both kidnapped by Neo Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex. ''Spyro: Shadow Legacy'' When the Calamity struck, the Professor was back in Avalar when he became trapped in the Shadow Realm shortly after helping the Bonebuilders in Skelos Badlands. After being freed by Spyro, and once he bested the Fire Minion, The Professor took Spyro to the Forgotten Realms by air balloon. There, the Professor reunites with Sis, Blink, and Willard, and was surprised by Sis's intelligence when she created a magic detector for Spyro to use. Gallery Professor_adjusting_orbs.jpg|The Professor as he appears in Ripto's Rage and Year of the Dragon. random_prof_set.jpg|The Professor in his Ripto's Rage! 3D model owprof.jpg|Oliver Wade's concept of the Professor Professor hero.jpg|The Professor as seen in A Hero's Tail Trivia *Although he didn't appear in Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, the Professor's idle soundset from Ripto's Rage! is reused in this game for the character Porkins, and the other mouse professors, most notably his "Ah ha!" and "No..." voices. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy Category:Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy Characters Category:Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs Category:Allies Category:Summer Forest Inhabitants Category:Autumn Plains Inhabitants Category:Winter Tundra Inhabitants Category:Midnight Mountain Inhabitants Category:Characters (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) Category:Characters (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Category:Characters (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) Category:Animals Category:Characters